1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices used in conjunction with sailboat or other small boat tillers to hold the same in a preselected position when such tillers are unattended, and more specifically relates to such a device that features a combinational assembly that has utility in the context of attended and unattended tillers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure found the following earlier disclosures:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Landgraf, Jr. 2,237,834 04-08-41 Young 3,279,410 10-18-66 Bonhard 4,080,918 03-28-78 Childress 4,188,904 02-19-80 Davis 4,241,684 12-30-80 ______________________________________
The field of search included Class/sub-class 114/144,170,172.
There is a need for a device that can maintain a tiller in a preselected position even when the tiller is unattended, and that can improve the feel of a tiller when it is being conventionally manned. The needed device would provide some "give" when the tiller is locked into its preselected position, to prevent undue strains on the tiller and rudder mechanisms of the boat. The needed device would install easily, and could quickly be changed from its attended to its unattended configuration, but a device of the type that is needed does not appear in the prior art.